This invention relates to a vehicle-mounted wheel chair lift apparatus of the general type disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,292 and 4,133,437. The lift apparatus of those patents include a horizontal lift platform which is normally stored in the van. When the occupant of a wheel chair wants to enter the van, the lift platform is raised slightly and then is pivoted horizontally out of the van and lowered vertically. After the wheel chair is on this platform it is elevated to a raised position outside the van and then is pivoted horizontally into the van slightly above floor level and then lowered to floor level. The reverse sequence of operations is carried out when the wheel chair occupant wants to leave the van. Various power-operated devices and controls are provided for affecting these operations with a minimum of effort required of the wheel chair occupant.